1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a toy having a concealable and elevational head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of figure toys have been developed and comprise a figure body, the heads thereof can not be concealed or elevated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toys.